


The New Gilmore Family Christmas

by Ultra



Series: Snapshots [3]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Children, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Cute, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Post-Gilmore Girls: A Year In The Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: A family Christmas with the new Gilmore clan - Jess, Rory, Jake, and Ricky.





	The New Gilmore Family Christmas

_December 2022_

“You see that, Ricky? That’s our really special Christmas tree,” said Rory, bouncing her youngest son in her arms. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

“It’s not bad,” said Jess as he wandered in from the kitchen, “but if we’re talking really beautiful...” he said, smirking as he wrapped an arm around his wife and pulled her closer for a kiss.

Ricky practically bent over backwards to see what was happening and Jess laughed at the expression on his face.

“You missing out, kid?” he said, lifting the eight-month-old from Rory’s arms and pretending to throw him high in the air. “I guess Christmas doesn’t mean a whole lot to you yet, huh?”

“He’s smart enough to know it’s a special time of year,” Rory said definitely.

“Maybe,” Jess considered. “I know somebody who definitely knows what a great time of year it is,” he said then, glancing down at Jake.

The five-year-old was lying down on the rug, right by the tree, scribbling furiously on a large piece of paper. His letter to Santa was being redrafted for what seemed to be the sixth time at least, but he was determined to get it right.

“You know if you don’t get that thing finished soon, Santa isn’t going to have time to shop for those gifts,” said Rory, kneeling down by her older son.

“Santa doesn’t shop for gifts, Mommy.” Jake rolled his eyes. “He makes them.”

“Oh, I stand corrected,” she said, smiling up at Jess.

“Mommy gets confused sometimes,” said Jess, unable to help but laugh when Rory stuck her tongue out at him. “And sometimes I wonder who are the kids and who are the adults in this family,” he added, giving her the same gesture back, until suddenly Ricky’s hand was completely in his face. “Thank you for that,” he told his baby son, bouncing him around until he giggled.

“What should I put on my letter for Ricky?” Jake asked then, flipping onto his back to stare up wide-eyed at his parents. “He can’t write his own letter, so I should write for him, right?”

“Sounds like a plan, Jakey.” Jess nodded. “So, what’ll it be for Christmas, kid?” he asked Ricky, who didn’t answer at all, of course.

“I think Ricky would love some building blocks, and maybe some new clothes. Also, his own teddy bear, so he leaves yours alone, Jake,” said Rory with a smile.

“Okay.” Her son nodded, going back to his letter.

“Well played.” Jess smirked as Rory stood up by him again, knowing she had just listed everything they had already bought and stashed away for Ricky this Christmas. “We doing as well for him?” he whispered, peering down at the letter Jake was still furiously working on.

“Between the whole family, I think we have all bases covered,” she told him, nodding her head. “We make a pretty good team, Mr Gilmore.”

“We make a pretty good family, Mrs Gilmore,” he replied, stealing another kiss.

Ricky wriggled to be put down then and Jess let him have his way. He crawled towards his brother and sat down beside him. Jake absently patted him on the head, telling him about the letter he was writing to Santa. Rory watched the two of them from her husband’s embrace and smiled. There really was no denying, they were a pretty good family, and she couldn’t love her Gilmore guys more if she tried.


End file.
